Le destin est incontournable Ou pas
by SPNfolles
Summary: Un mélange de magie, de tristesse, d'amour et de ... folie ? Encore un délire des deux écrivains en herbe (bon ok j'exagère mais bon ) alors j'espère que vous allez bien rigoler


Le destin est incontournable… Ou pas

Dean : Sam ?! Bordel où t'es ? Sam ! A l'aide ! Tout de suite !

Sam : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dean : 32 secondes… Sérieux ? Il te faut 32 secondes pour venir me sauver la peau ? T'as de la chance que ce soit juste un test.

Sam : Un test ? Vraiment ? T'as besoin d'un test pour te prouver que je t'aiderais ? Tu déconnes là ?

Dean : Mais il t'a fallu 32 secondes ! J'aurais pu mourir ! T'étais où ?

Sam : Aux toilettes !

Dean : … Bref. J'ai une affaire. Pas mal de meurtres… Du genre… Incroyables ? Ça m'a l'air pour nous non ? Au premier regard j'aurais dit l'embouilleur mais c'est… uhm… impossible ^^ Alors on y va ?

Sam : Un ange ? Encore ? Comment sont mortes les victimes ?

Dean : Une s'est noyée dans sa douche. Oui oui sa douche pas sa baignoire. La deuxième victime a pris 2 aspirines et a fait une overdose. Et le dernier, juste devant sa fille, c'est elle qui a raconté l'histoire à la police. Donc selon elle, il aurait toqué à une porte, se serait cassé le poignet et le reste aurait suivi.

Sam : Génial ! C'est parti !

*à Boston*

Sam : On commence par la morgue ?

Dean : Ouais. Je pense que Mr. Tout-Cassé doit être assez drôle. ^^

Sam : *s'adresse à la secrétaire* Agent Johnson et Smith, FBI. Nous voudrions voir les corps des affaires « spéciales ».

Secrétaire : Très bien. Par ici je vous prie.

Sam : *seul avec Dean, devant le corps de Mr. Tout-Cassé* Tu trouves vraiment ça drôle ?

Dean : Pas tant que ça. Donc… Pas de champ électromagnétique, pas de soufre, pas de rien ! Ange ! C'est forcément ça !

Sam : Appelle Castiel, peut-être qu'il saura quelque chose.

Dean : Cass ?

Castiel : Salut. Que se passe-t-il ?

Dean : C'est justement la question qu'on allait te poser.

Castiel : Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

Sam : Ce n'est pas un fantôme, ça ne peut pas être un vampire, ou un loup-garou, ni un démon. Donc on pense que c'est un ange.

Castiel Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est qui a fait ça mais ce n'est pas un ange. Je l'aurais su. C'est différent. Quelque chose de rare, inhabituel.

Dean : Mais quoi ? Une sorcière peut faire ça, si elle est assez puissante. Mais on n'a pas trouvé de sac à sort. Ce serait possible que ce soit un VRAI embrouilleur ?

Castie : Ils sont éteints depuis Gabriel, il était « le dernier » même s'il en n'était pas vraiment un.

Sam : Et alors quoi ? On devrait peut-être parler avec la petite fille…

Dean : Ouais… Vas-y et peut-être que je devrais invoquer celui qui a fait ça.

Sam : Ok.

*Sam arrive chez la famille de la petite fille*

Sam : *toque à la porte* Bonjour, Smith FBI. Je voudrais poser quelques questions à votre fille à propos de votre mari. Elle a été témoin de sa mort exact ?

La femme : Oui… Mais j'aimerais rester pendant la conversation.

Sam : Bien sûr pas de problèmes. *se penche vers la petite fille* Donc… Tu peux me dire ce que tu as vu ?

La petite fille : J'ai vu mon papa. On allait chez mamie mais elle n'était pas là. Il a frappé à la porte. Après il a crié. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et après il est tombé. *pleure*

La femme : Stop. S'il vous plait. Ne la forcez pas à faire ça… Je finirais pour elle…

Sam : Bien sûr. *tente de consoler la petite fille* Ne pleure pas. Je te promets que je trouverais celui qui a fait ça à ton papa. *une fois la petite fille partie* Donc, pouvez-vous continuer ?

La femme : J'étais là quand elle a raconté à la police ce qui s'était passé. Quand il était au sol, elle continuait d'entendre les os se briser, un par un… Et ça s'est arrêté. Aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Il était… mort… Comment est-ce possible ? Un os ne se brise pas juste comme ça…

Sam : Honnêtement, pour l'instant nous ne savons pas… Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aurait voulu du mal à votre mari ?

La femme : Non… Tout le monde l'aime… l'aimait…

Sam : Où travaillait-il ? Peut-être qu'un collègue sait quelque chose…

La femme : Il était au chômage depuis un moment. Il a été viré quand son entreprise a fait faillite.

Sam : Oh. Et connaissez-vous quelqu'un, un ami votre mari, qui passait vraiment beaucoup de temps avec lui ?

La femme : Son meilleur ami. Mais il est décédé trois jours avant lui.

Sam : Que s'est-il passé ? Une overdose ?

La femme : Oui... Comment avez-vous su ?

Sam : Un coup de chance. Merci pour votre aide et encore désolé pour votre fille. *appelle Dean* J'ai rien… Ses os se sont juste cassés d'un seul coup, et personne n'a rien vu. Bien sûr tout le monde l'aimait, donc pas de piste. Oh si ! Son meilleur ami… C'était Mr. Overdose.

*Pendant ce temps au motel*

Dean : *fait un sort d'invocation* Montre toi fils de pute !

Kali : Qui ose m'appeler ?

Dean : Bordel !

Kali : Mais t'es qui toi ?

Dean : Kali ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je t'ai aidée une fois… Winchester.

Kali : L'animal de compagnie de Loki.

Dean : Salope !

Kali : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Dean : Tu as tué Mr. Tout-Cassé et Mr. Overdose n'est-ce pas ?

Kali : Et Mlle. Douche. Oui et ?

Dean : Et, pourquoi ?

Kali : A ton avis ? La disparition de Loki depuis l'Apocalypse. Il se cache. Et je veux qu'il sorte. Qu'il revienne vers moi. Il déteste les copieurs alors c'était la seule façon de l'attirer ici.

Dean : Sérieusement ? Tu as tué trois personnes (ou plus) juste parce que tu es amoureuse de Gabriel ?

Kali : Il n'y a pas de raison plus pure que l'amour. Tu tuerais n'importe qui pour Sam. Je fais la même chose pour Gabriel, mon amour.

Dean : Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je tuerais n'importe qui qui essaierait de faire du mal à Sam… Pas des innocents… Je ne suis pas comme toi… Totalement fou !

Kali : Juste… Dis-moi où il est. Tu es son ami pas vrai ? Tu dois savoir où je peux le trouver.

Dean : Je ne sais pas. On pensait qu'il était mort… Il doit avoir pris une autre identité secrète…

Kali : Mort…

Dean : Tu ne savais pas qu'il s'est fait transpercé par le bras de Lucifer ? Pour sauver ta vie ?

Kali : C'est vrai ? Je jure sur tout ! Je LE TUERAIS !

Dean : Bonne idée… *sms à Sam : « arrête de chercher, c'est Kali »*

Gabriel : Pas la peine ^^ SURPRIIIIISE !

Dean : Bordel de merde ! T'es en vie !

Kali : Lokiii ! 3 euh… Loki !

Gabriel : Salut Kali =D ! Et Dean. Tu pensais vraiment que j'irais en face de mon frère avec mon vrai corps ? T'es taré !

Dean : Ouais maintenant que tu le dis… Et maintenant je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser…

Gabriel : Parce que t'es con ^^

Dean : Sympa…

*Sam entre*

Sam : Wow !

Dean : Je t'explique… Kali a tué tous ces gens parce qu'elle est amoureuse et Gabriel est revenu de… d'entre les morts parce qu'en fait il a jamais été tué.

Gabriel : Tu m'aimes ?

Kali : *fusille Dean du regard* … Un peu…

Dean : *chuchote* Désolé.

Sam : Sérieusement ? Juste pour… CA ? Et la petite fille qui a vu son père mourir ?!

Kali : J'avais BESOIN de le trouver !

Sam : Son père est mort juste devant ses yeux ! T'es qu'une salope !

Dean : Sam… Calme-toi…

Sam : Vraiment ? Désolé je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a vu cette enfant pleurer !

Kali : Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier !

Dean : SAM ! CALME-TOI ! Tout de suite ! Elle a tué des gens pour beaucoup moins que ça et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Sam : Non ! J'ai promis à cette petite fille que nous arrêterons le coupable… Dean… Depuis quand est-ce qu'on laisse des meurtriers s'enfuir juste parce qu'ils sont puissants ?

Dean : Depuis qu'on tient à nos vies !

Sam : Moi je m'en fous… Et si tu étais à ma place, ce serait pareil ! Kali doit payer pour ça !

Kali : T'es pas sérieux si ?

Sam : Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux !

Dean : Et quoi ? Tu veux que Gabriel ressuscite Mr. Tout-Cassé ? Et après ? Tu expliques à sa femme qu'il a été tué par une déesse amoureuse et ressuscité par un archange ? Vraiment ?

Gabriel : Je pourrais… Mais peut-être que je ne VEUX pas.

Sam : Il y a quelques temps, tu avais choisi de protéger les humains… Tu étais de notre côté…

Gabriel : Je le suis toujours. Je veux juste protéger ma peau pour une fois. Si je ramène ces guignols, chaque ange saura que je suis en vie. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

Sam : Tu n'auras qu'à prendre encore une autre identité et t'enfuir avec Kali.

Kali : Et qui dit que j'ai envie de ça ?

Sam : Tu ne veux pas rester avec lui ? VRAIMENT ? Dean, je pense que je vais la tuer…

Kali : Essaie !

Dean : Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous vous calmez tous les deux !

Kali : Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime Gabriel que j'ai envie de me cacher jusqu'à la fin de mes jours avec lui ! On reste là tous les deux, sur Terre et en vie !

Sam : … Dean… Je ne peux pas les laisser partir juste comme ça… Elle doit payer. Pense à la petite fille… Elle est orpheline de père à cause de Kali !

Dean : Ok… Alors… Juste arrange ça, si tu ne le fais pas, je demanderais à Castiel de rependre la nouvelle de ta résurrection…

Gabriel : Ca ce n'est pas juste… On était amis Dean ! Comment peux-tu m'envoyer à la mort ?

Dean : On sait que tu seras capable de t'échapper du Paradis. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et ce n'est pas juste pour la gamine non plus.

Gabriel : Ils ne me laisseront pas partir ! Si je vous aide, je suis MORT !

Sam : On peut t'aider à t'échapper et simuler une autre mort.

Gabriel : Vous ? Avec votre discrétion ?

Sam : Donc tu vas juste t'enfuir ?... Vous devez trouver quelque chose… ou Kali sera sur ma liste de chasse.

Kali : Tu me menaces maintenant ? T'es fou ou suicidaire ?

Dean : STOP !

Sam : Dean ! Ils doivent faire…

Dean : quelque chose, je sais. J'appelle Castiel… CASS !

Castiel : Re-bonjour Dean.

Dean : De l'aide ? Kali, Gabriel, Sam, future guerre ?

Castiel : Gabriel ! Tu es en vie mon frère. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Sam : Kali a tué TROIS INNOCENTS juste parce qu'elle voulait trouver Gabriel, parce qu'elle est « amoureuse » de lui. Et il refuse de tout arranger !

Castiel : Je ne peux pas me battre contre un archange et une déesse ensemble.

Dean : On ne veut pas que tu risques ta vie, mais que tu essaies de convaincre ton frère de réparer les conneries de sa copine. Ou alors révéler au Paradis qu'il est en vie.

Castiel : J'irais au Paradis. Juste une question. Gabriel, quelle est la première chose que tu m'aies dite la première fois que je t'ai vu ?

Gabriel : Euh… Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose comme… « Salut Castiel »

Castiel : Tu m'as dit de faire attention, et d'aimer les humains. Mais de continuer de penser par moi-même. Dean ! Ce n'est pas Gabriel !

Dean : Quoi ? Mais c'est qui ?

Castiel : Je ne suis pas sûr.

Lucifer : Castiiiiiel ! T'es pas drôle ! T'as ruiné ma blague… Pfff…

Sam : Non…

Lucifer : Sam ? Tu me reconnais ?

Kali : Mais t'es qui ?

Lucifer : Désolé je ne suis pas Gabriel, ou Loki, ou peu importe son nom… Je suis l'ange le plus puissant… Je suis Lucifer ! *reprend sa vraie apparence*

Dean : Putain t'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Lucifer : Franchement ? Non ! C'est tellement drôle de vous voir croire que votre ami est en vie… Mais il est mort ! ^^ C'est moi qui l'ai tué !

Kali : Non ! *se jette sur lui*

Lucifer : Oh ! Reste calme… Il a sacrifié sa vie pour toi… Donc tu devrais accorder un peu plus d'importance à ta vie…

Kali : Je vengerais sa mort…

Lucifer : Tu m'expliques comment ? Je suis plus puissant que toi, tu n'es absolument rien.

Kali : J'ai l'épée de Gabriel depuis que tu l'as tué.

Lucifer : Alors, essaie. Ça va être drôle.

*Kali attaque Lucifer, Lucifer contre-attaque et tue Kali*

Lucifer : Enfin tranquille !

Sam : Et maintenant ? Tu fais quoi ?

Lucifer : Je ne sais pas encore. Me débarrasser de vous deux ou partir…

Dean : Vas t'en s'il te plait. J'ai un putain de mal de crâne… C'est trop compliqué maintenant… Et tu commences à me faire chier.

Lucifer : Alors peut-être que je devrais tuer Castiel, et vous tuer après. Au moins il n'y aurait plus personne pour vous ramener à la vie. *claque des doigts et Castiel explose*

Dean : CASSS ! Enfoiré !

Sam : Cass !

Lucifer : Oups ! Vous vouliez peut-être lui dire au revoir ?

Sam : *ramasse l'épée de Kali* Cette fois on en finit !

Lucifer : Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

*Sam et Dean attaquent. Sam a l'épée. Lucifer esquive. Sam est emporté par son coup, Lucifer en profite pour tuer Dean*

Sam : Noooooooon !

Lucifer : Ah c'est trop drôle ! Mouahahaha !

*Sam relance l'attaque*

Lucifer : Tu veux vraiment mourir non ? ^^

Sam : Ta gueule ! *attaque et le rate, de très peu mais le rate encore*

Lucifer : Sérieusement ? T'es une merde ! Comment t'as fait pour être encore en vie ?!

*Sam attaque Lucifer de toutes ses forces, Lucifer lui transperce la poitrine avec le bras*

Lucifer : Fin ! xD

*Chuck se réveille en sursaut*

Chuck : Oh mon Dieu ! Non… Ça ne peut pas être une autre vision… Pas celle-là…

Naomi : Si c'en est une.

Chuck : Qui êtes-vous ?

Naomi : Je m'appelle Noami.

Chuck : Vous êtes un ange ?

Naomi : C'est exact. Et vous êtes Chuck, un prophète du Seigneur.

Chuck : Euh… Oui… Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous pouvez aider les Winchester ?

Naomi : Non. Je suis là pour te dire quelque chose de très important. Vous avez eu cette vision pour une raison très précise.

Chuck : Et quelle est cette raison ?

Naomi : Pour finir vos livres, l'évangile des Winchester. Mais surtout, vous ne DEVEZ PAS leur dire ce que vous avez vu. Leur quête est terminée. Ils peuvent mourir quand leur heure sera venue.

Chuck : Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas mourir comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Le monde a besoin d'eux !

Naomi : Plus maintenant. Quelqu'un d'autre prendra leur place. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils le méritent ?

Chuck : Mérite quoi ? L'Enfer ? Le Purgatoire ? Ou le Paradis ? Avec vous et tous ces enfoirés d'anges ? Vraiment ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils méritent ça.

Naomi : Pas réellement la mort, mais le repos, le paradis, la fin de la guerre qu'ils mènent tous les jours. Peu importe… Vous ne pouvez pas leur dire ce que vous savez… Nous ne savons pas ce qui pourrait arriver après ça. *Naomi disparait*

Chuck : *appelle Dean* Salut Dean. J'ai… une mauvaise nouvelle.

Dean : Ok une seconde je te mets sur haut-parleur. *bip* C'est bon on t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Chuck : J'ai eu une vision. Vous allez mourir…. Tués par Lucifer.

Sam : QUOI ? Comment ?

Chuck : C'est vraiment compliqué… Et un peu fou… Vous étiez sur une affaire avec trois morts étranges. Et au final vous avez découvert que c'était Kali qui a tué ces personnes parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Gabriel, mais Gabriel était mort. Et après il est apparu. Il n'était pas mort et Sam était furieux parce que Kali avait tué des personnes donc Dean, tu as appelé Castiel et il a remarqué que ce n'était pas Gabriel mais Lucifer, qui a tué Kali puis Castiel, Dean et à la fin Sam… Je sais que ça peut paraître fou…

Dean : Juste une chose… Tu as bu avant de t'endormir ?

Chuck : Non je te jure ! Je suis sérieux ! Et après ça un ange du nom de Naomi et venu me dire que vous le méritiez… le Paradis, le bonheur blablaba…

Dean : Elle déconne là ?! On mérite de mourir ?!

Chuck : Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pour ça que je vous ai tout raconté.

Sam : Elle ne voulait pas que tu nous le dises ?

Chuck : Elle m'a laissé choisir… Mais elle ne voulait pas.

Dean : Eh bien… Merci de nous avoir prévenus que nous allons mourir bientôt, enfin je crois…

Chuck : Euh… De rien. Et maintenant ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

Dean : Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Sam : Moi non plus.

Chuck : Peut-être… Si vous entendez parler de Mr. Tout-Cassé, de Mr. Overdose ou de Mlle. Douche, vous n'iriez pas voir.

Dean : Ouais ^^

Sam : Et laisser Kali tuer ces personnes ? Hors de question ! J'y irais seul s'il faut !

Chuck : Ou tuez Kali avant qu'elle ne tue.

Sam : C'est une super idée ^^

Dean : Toi ? Tu veux tuer une innocente ?

Sam : Sérieusement ? Elle est tout sauf innocente ! Elle a tué je ne sais combien de personnes !

Dean : Pas encore ! On n'a aucune preuve de ses anciens meurtres.

Sam : Juste, souviens-toi… La « soupe à la tomate ».

Dean : Ce n'était pas ELLE précisément !

Sam : C'était elle et Ganesh, et Mercure, et tous les autres ! Ils voulaient manger des humains !

Dean : Trouves une VRAIE preuve et je suis avec toi !

Sam : Ok… Cass !

Castiel : Sam. Bonjour.

Sam : Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Kali ?

Castiel : Pas grand-chose… Tu veux savoir quelque chose de précis ?

Sam : N'importe quoi à propos de massacres, morts, manger des humains…

Castiel : Il y a vraiment longtemps… Au moins il y a 1000 ans…

Sam : T'es sûr qu'elle n'a pas recommencé depuis ?

Castiel : Si c'est le cas, nous ne sommes pas au courant.

Dean : Tu vois !

Sam : Dean ! On sait très bien qu'elle va tuer ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Attendre qu'elle le fasse ?

Dean : OUI ! Enfin… Il n'y a pas toutes les visions de Chuck qui se réalisent. Celle-là pourrait très bien ne pas devenir réelle.

Sam : Dean ! Tu veux appeler Kali pour lui demander si elle veut tuer quelqu'un ? Tu déconnes… On ne peut pas attendre si on sait qu'elle va le faire.

Dean : Non bien sûr. Mais on va attendre qu'elle tue VRAIMENT quelqu'un !

Sam : Dean ! Tu parles de laisser mourir un innocent !

Dean : Des gens meurent tous les jours.

Chuck : Euh… Peut-être que vous pouvez appeler Kali… Lui dire que Gabriel est vraiment mort…

Sam : Pour que ELLE nous tue ?

Chuck : Donc…. Castiel pourrait le faire ? Il est plus puissant que Kali n'est-ce pas ?

Dean : Oui je suppose…

Castiel : Je peux essayer… Je reviens. *Castiel disparait*

*avec Kali*

Castiel : Bonjour Kali.

Kali : Un ange. Qui es-tu ?

Castiel : Je suis Castiel, un des frères de Gabriel. Je suis ici car j'ai une triste nouvelle. Gabriel est mort, Lucifer l'a tué.

Kali : Gabriel… Est mort ?! Je jure sur tout, sa mort ne sera pas impayée. Je tuerais tous ceux qui ont un jour aidé Lucifer.

Castiel : Tu veux tuer tous les démons ?! Bonne chance !

Kali : Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, j'aurais ma revanche.

*Castiel retourne voir les Winchester*

Castiel : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Elle n'a tué personne et ne tuera personne non plus. Elle a décidé de tuer tous ceux qui ont pu aider Lucifer. Elle va tuer tous les démons ! C'est génial non ?

*Dean et Sam se regardent en mode « non ce n'est pas génial du tout »*

Sam : Cass… Tu es sûr que tu as bien compris ? Elle ne fera jamais ça… C'est impossible !

Castiel : Elle a dit « peu importe le temps que cela prendre, j'aurais ma revanche » Je pense aussi que c'est impossible mais pendant qu'elle essaie, elle vous laissera tranquille. C'est super !

Dean : Oui… Je suppose… *pas convaincu*

Kali : *arrive* Ding ! Dong ! J'espère que je n'interromps rien !

Dean : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kali : Je suis venue accomplir mon destin !

Castiel : Mais il n'y a ni démons ni Lucifer ici.

Kali : Pas de démons… Un véhicule. Je suis venue tuer Sam !

Dean : Putain elle fait chier merde ! Cass ! La prochaine fois que quelqu'un te dit quelque de génial, cherche la petite bête au lieu de tout croire !

Castiel : Euh… désolé ?

Kali : Oh la ferme ! Et faites-moi de la place. Il FAUT que je le tue.

Sam : S'il te plait Kali ouvre les yeux ! Je n'ai jamais aidé Lucifer ! Je l'ai enfermé en enfer !

Kali : Mais en lui disant « oui » tu as presque envoyé le monde à connaitre l'Enfer sur Terre ! Et à cause de CA Gabriel est mort.

Sam : Gabriel est mort bien avant que je dise « oui »… Et il est mort à cause de toi ! Pour sauver TA vie ! Alors pourquoi tu ne te suicides pas ?

Kali : Parce que j'ai une mission. Il m'a sauvé la vie car TU l'as mise en danger. Sans toi, Lucifer ne serait jamais venu cette nuit-là.

Castiel : J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé et… uhm… C'était l'idée de Dean d'attirer Lucifer dans ce motel.

*regard de Dean qui dit « si on survit, toi, t'es mort ! »*

Dean : Juste, tais-toi Cass !

Kali : Alors ils mourront tous les deux.

Sam : *merci Chuck*

Dean : Cass, tu peux la tuer ?

Castiel : Le truc, c'est que… Je ne suis pas un archange… Et je n'ai pas l'arme qu'il me faut pour faire ça.

Sam : T'es sérieux là ?

Kali : Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter !

Dean : On peut toujours essayer ! Enfin je crois…

*Castiel sort son épée des anges*

Dean : Donne-la-moi ! *attaque Kali mais d'un claquement de doigts elle les plaque au mur*

Kali : Vraiment ? *enflamme son bras et s'approche de Sam, le brûle à la gorge* *s'apprête à tuer Sam quand soudain elle se met à cracher du sang et s'effondre par terre* Qu'est-ce… *meurt*

Crowley :*tiens le cœur de Kali dans la main comme si c'était parfaitement normal* Salut les garçons.

Dean : Crowley ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir !

Sam : Pourquoi t'es là ?

Crowley : J'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait tuer tous les démons, alors…

Sam : Logique…

Dean : Alors c'est tout ? C'est fini ?

Castiel : Oui… Je pense…

Dean : Ouais mais t'es pas vraiment une référence en ce moment ! ^^

Crowley : Je ne demanderais rien pour avoir sauvé vos vies si c'est la question. Enfin pour l'instant.

Dean : Donc maintenant… Peut-être que tu peux partir ? =D

Crowley : A la prochaine les garçons ! *disparait*

*Dean se tourne vers Castiel*

Dean : Est-ce. Que. Tu. Es. FOU ?

Castiel : Euh… Non. Désolé.

Dean : Désolé ? Tu nous a presque tous fait tué et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « désolé » ?

Castiel : Ce n'était pas mon intention… Je voulais aidé Sam…

Dean : Et t'as vu le résultat !

Castiel : Dean, pardonnes-moi…

Sam : Dean du calme ! Il ne pensait pas à mal… Il est juste… Castiel ^^

Dean : Ouais t'as raison. Ecoutes Cass, je suis désolé aussi. Je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute.

Castiel : C'est pas grave. *Dean et Cass se serrent dans les bras et parlent et oublient Sam*

Dean : Au fait, il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à faire attention à ce que tu dis…

Castiel : Ça pourrait servir un de ces jours.

*Sam s'effondre*

Dean : Sammy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sammy tu m'entends ? Sam ! Cass ! Je t'en prie fais quelque chose !

Castiel : Je suis désolé Dean. Je ne peux rien faire… C'est sa brûlure… Elle s'est infectée. J'aurais dû le guérir dès que c'est arrivé… Maintenant, c'est trop tard…

Dean : Non ! On doit faire quelque chose ! Il ne peut pas mourir !

Castiel : Je peux te donner un dernier moment avec lui, pour un dernier au revoir. Je pourrais te projeter dans ses rêves.

Dean : Castiel arrête de dire que c'est la fin. Tu me connais, tu sais que je pourrais vendre mon âme au Diable pour le sauver. J'accepte si aller dans ses rêves peut me permettre de l'aider. Si ça ne change rien, j'appelle Crowley… Mais je te jure, il ne mourra pas aujourd'hui.

Castiel : Dean… Un jour, tu devras accepter de le laisser mourir. Il ne pourra pas vivre pour toujours. Toi non plus. Je t'envoie là-bas pour que tu puisses lui dire adieu. Dis-lui de ma part aussi.

*dans la tête de Sam*

Sam : Dean ? Où sommes-nous ?

Dean : Euh… Comment dire… On est dans ta tête.

Sam : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me rappelle que ma gorge brûlait ?

Dean : Ouais… C'était Kali. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle est morte.

Sam : Et moi ? Je vais si mal que ça qu'on doit se voir dans ma tête ?

Dean : Je te promets, ça va s'arranger… Je trouverais une solution pour te faire aller mieux. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Je trouverais un moyen. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber petit frère… Tu m'entends ? Je ne t'abandonnerais JAMAIS.

Sam : Je vais mourir ?

Dean : Non.

Sam : Dean… Si je suis sur le point de mourir, tu dois me laisser partir.

Dean : Je ne peux pas… J'y passerais ma vie s'il faut mais je te sauverais.

Sam : Dean… Stop… Il n'y a plus rien… Je ne peux plus supporter la douleur… Même maintenant je peux encore la sentir… Je me sens partir… Je peux à peine t'entendre parler. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps… C'est le moment de se dire adieu frangin…

Dean : Non pas encore ! JE TROUVERAIS UNE SOLUTION ET TU IRAS MIEUX ! Compris ? Alors dis-moi, quand j'ai eu ma crise cardiaque à cause de ce putain de spectre, tu avais trouvé un paquet de trucs pour me sauver. Tu disais qu'il y avait un dieu grec mais que c'était compliqué…

Sam : Ouais Asclépios… Mais Dean…

Dean : Si c'est pour dire qu'il faut se dire au revoir FERMES-LA. Juste parles-moi de lui.

Sam : C'est une légende grecque. Ce dieu était capable de guérir n'importe quelle maladie ou blessure. Mais comme il empêchait la mort, Zeus lui-même l'a enfermé…

Dean : Où je peux le trouver ?

Sam : Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit en vie… Mais peut-être que tu pourrais invoquer Artémis ? Peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider, et comme Zeus est mort, peut-être que tu pourras trouver Asclépios.

Dean : Je VAIS le trouver.

Sam : Dean attends… *faible* Juste au cas où… Je veux te dire au revoir… Et… Je t'aime Dean… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi… Alors… Merci…

Dean : Ouais moi aussi Sammy… *le serre fort dans ses bras*

*dans la réalité*

Castiel : Tu vas bien ?

Dean : Ouais…

Castiel : Tu as pu lui dire adieu ?

Dean : Non. Et on n'a plus de temps à perdre… On doit trouver un dieu grec.

Castiel : Lequel ?

Dean : Asclépios.

Castiel : Mais… Il est mort… Depuis longtemps…

Dean : Certaines personnes disent qu'il a juste été enfermé par Zeus… Et comme Zeus est mort…

Castiel : Personne n'a plus entendu parlé de lui… Tu ne pourras jamais le trouver avant… tu sais quoi…

Dean : Ouais mais maintenant j'ai une déesse grecque… Artémis. On doit l'invoquer.

Castiel : J'espère que ça marchera. Mais n'espère pas trop vite…

Dean : Cass ! Arrête ! Arrêter de douter de moi. Je ferais en sorte de sauver Sammy !

Castiel : Ok…

*plus tard, Dean a préparé le sort d'invocation*

Dean : Et… ABRACADABRA !

Artémis : … Winchester.

Dean : Salut Artémis. J'ai besoin d'aide, c'est important… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi.

Artémis : Attends 10 secondes… Pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? Tu as tué mon père !

Dean : Non ! TU l'as tué !

Artémis : … A cause de toi, souviens-toi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Dean : J'ai besoin de trouver Asclépios.

Artémis : Il est enfermé depuis… des siècles… Pourquoi je te dirais où ?

Dean : J'en ai besoin… Il est le seul qui puisse m'aider…

Artémis : Il a été enfermé pour une bonne raison. Quand il était sur Terre, plus personne ne mourrait. Si tu le libères, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec la Mort elle-même.

Dean : Aucun souci, c'est un vieil ami.

Artémis : Vraiment ? Très bien. Il est enfermé DANS l'Everest.

Dean : Et comment je peux le ramener ici ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller jusque là-bas.

Artémis : Mon père a fait un sort sur cette montagne. Je ne peux pas l'approcher…

Dean : Et Cass ? Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Castiel : A plus tard. *Castiel disparait et réapparait au sol, quasiment mort* Je n'ai pas pu passer…

Artémis : J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais ce ne sera sûrement pas gratuit.

Dean : Peu importe. Quel est ton prix ?

Artémis : Tu m'aideras… Un jour, je te demanderais de faire quelque chose pour moi et tu accepteras. Ou sinon le contrat sera rompu, et peu importe ce que Asclépios aura fait, je le déferais. D'accord ?

Dean : Oui. Alors ? C'est quoi ton idée ?

Artémis : Détruire l'Everest. Tuer Asclépios, et trouver celui qui prendra sa place.

Dean : Très très discret… Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un moyen de rompre le sort ? Ou alors… Je suis humain, peut-être que je pourrais passer ?

Artémis : Ou mourir encore plus vite.

Dean : On peut toujours essayer… Mais je ne peux pas y aller seul… Cass ? Tu m'emmènes ?

Castiel : Tout de suite ? Je peux pas trop…

Dean : Artémis ?

Artémis : Pff… Ok…

*devant l'entrée de la cage de Asclépios*

Artémis : Je ne peux pas aller plus loin… Mais toi vas-y…

Dean : Merci. Et si je ne reviens pas, n'essaie pas de me trouver…

Artémis : Je n'y avais même pensé.

Dean : Sympa. Ou alors ça veut dire que tu penses que je peux le faire ^^

*Dean s'avance lentement vers l'entrée et franchit le sort… sans exploser, ni brûler, ni tout simplement mourir (ça change hein ? XD)*

Dean : Ouf ! Bidule ? T'es là ?

Asclépios : Je m'appelle AS-CLE-PIOS !

Dean : Bidule c'est très bien. Ok bon alors maintenant on y va et tu sauves mon frère.

Asclépios : Je ne peux pas. Le sort me garde à l'intérieur. .. Mais si tu peux franchir le sort, ton frère aussi. Amène-le ici.

Dean : Pas con ! Je reviens !

*re-franchit les limites du sort*

Dean : Artémis ! Tu peux revenir avec Sam ?!

Artémis : Oui, je reviens. *disparait et réapparait* Il va vraiment mal… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit en vie...

Dean : Merci Artémis… Pour tout ce que tu fais…

*porte Sam jusque dans la zone*

Dean : Hé Bidule ! J'ai mon frère !

Asclépios : Amène-le plus près ! Je ne peux pas trop m'approcher.

Dean : *porte Sam* Accroches-toi frangin !

*Asclépios regarde Sam et pose sa main sur la brûlure*

Dean : Pourquoi c'est si long ?

Asclépios : Ca ne fonctionne pas… Je ne peux pas guérir les morts…

Dean : Tu déconnes là ?! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour entendre que tu ne peux pas le sauver… Tu dois sauver Sammy maintenant !

Asclépios : Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé… Toutes mes condoléances…

Dean : LA FERME ! SAMMY-N'EST-PAS-MORT ! Je le sauverais ! Je l'ai toujours fait…

Asclépios : C'est trop tard… Tu dois lâcher prise… Je sais à quel point c'est dur… Mais il n'y a plus rien que « tu » puisses faire…

Dean : Et si moi je ne peux rien faire… Qui peut ?

Asclépios : Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas dans ce que je vais te dire. Mais il y a longtemps, quand j'étais encore libre, j'ai entendu parler d'un immortel. Il pouvait transférer son immortalité. Ou si la personne était déjà décédée, il pouvait la ramener.

Dean : Et où je peux le trouver ?

Asclépios : Il se cache sûrement… Mais il était le petit-ami d'Artémis. Il s'appelait Prométhée.

Dean : Prométhée set mort juste devant moi…

Asclépios : Oh… Alors je ne sais rien qui puisse t'être utile… Mais si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit pour ton deuil… dis-le moi.

Dean : LA FERME ! Tu entends ? LA FERME ! Sam n'est pas mort !

Asclépios : C'est par la colère que tu gères… Laisses- la sortir ça ne peut que te faire du bien.

*Dean se retourne et part en se retenant de ne pas tirer une balle dans la tête de ce dieu, porte Sam et le tire en dehors du sort. Artémis vient les chercher et les ramènes aux Etats-Unis*

Castiel : *voit Dean avec Sam toujours mort* Oh… Dean… Je suis désolé… J'aurais voulu que ça marche…

Dean : Je n'abandonne pas !

Artémis : Il n'y a plus rien maintenant… Je suis désolée mais c'est fini…

Dean : Non ! Crowley ! Ramène tes fesses !

Castiel : Dean ne fais pas ça.

Crowley : Re-bonjour.

Dean : J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu sauves Sam.

Crowley : Je sais. A ton avis pourquoi tu n'as rien payé tout à l'heure ?

Dean : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Crowley : Je suis le roi de l'Enfer. Surprends-moi.

Dean : Je te donne le colt et le couteau de Ruby.

Crowley : Tu pourrais, je l'admets… Mais c'est pas assez.

Dean : Mon âme ?

Castiel : DEAN !

Dean : Cass tais-toi ! Je sauverais Sam à n'importe quel prix tu le sais.

Castiel : Pas comme CA !

Artémis : Je pars avec le démon.

Crowley : Quoi ?

Dean : Quoi ?

Castiel : Quoi ?

Dean : Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Artémis : C'est bizarre mais d'une certaine façon, tu te sacrifies pour l'amour… L'amour de ton frère… Je me souviens quand Prométhée s'est tué pour moi. Je veux honorer sa mémoire en faisant la même chose.

Castiel : Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu en mourrais. Moi en revanche je peux faire quelque chose… Et ça ne me tuera pas.

Dean : Cass ? Depuis tout ce temps tu peux faire quelque chose et tu le dis que MAINTENANT ?!

Castiel : Je peux donner quelque chose à Crowley, tu garderais tes armes et Artémis serait vivante.

Crowley : Tu as touché ma curiosité.

Castiel : Ma grâce.

Crowley : D'accord ! *vite avant qu'il ne change d'avis*

Dean : Attends Cass ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pourquoi tu veux donner ta grâce ?

Castiel : Pour toi. Et pour Sam. Vous avez tant sacrifié pour moi. Il est temps que je fasse la même chose pour vous.

Crowley : Je n'attendrais pas éternellement.

*Castiel prend un couteau, se coupe légèrement à la gorge et Crowley récupère la grâce*

*Sam se réveille*

Dean : Sammy ! Sam ! Comment tu te sens ?

Sam : Beaucoup mieux ! Je vais bien. Comment t'as fait ça ? Tu as trouvé Asclépios ?

Dean : Oui… Je l'ai trouvé…

Crowley : A plus les garçons. *disparait*

Dean : *se tourne vers Castiel qui s'est assis* Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

Castiel : Je ne sais pas… Bizarre… Comme…. Faible…

Sam : Cass ?

Dean : *serre Castiel dans ses bras* Merci. Merci pour tout.

Sam : *chuchote à l'oreille de Dean* Qu'est-ce qu'il a Css ?

Castiel : *entend Sam* Rien ! Je vais bien. *il se relève en chancelant, aidé par Artémis.*

Sam : Artémis ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Et pourquoi Crowley était là aussi ?

Artémis : Je devrais probablement partir. *disparait aussi*

Sam : Maintenant expliques-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Castiel : Dean…

Dean : Pas maintenant Sam. On devrait aller au motel. Tu dois te reposer. *pense : « Castiel aussi. »*

*au motel*

Sam : Dean… Je suis sérieux. Castiel dort. Ce n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dean : … Asclépios ne pouvait pas te sauver parce que tu étais déjà mort… Alors j'ai voulu faire un pacte avec Crowley… Je voulais lui vendre mon âme en échange de ta vie.

Sam : Tu ne l'as pas fait si ?

Dean : Non je ne l'ai pas fait. Artémis a voulu se sacrifier… Mais Castiel a choisi de donner sa grâce…

Sam : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! Il a tout perdu à cause de moi… Comment je pourrais me faire pardonner ?

Castiel : *s'est réveillé et l'a entendu* Pas besoin ! J'ai pas tout perdu… Je suis en vie et toi aussi… Pour ma grâce… On trouvera un moyen… On le fait toujours…

Sam : De toute façon… Merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là. *le serre dans ses bras*


End file.
